


The Art Of Catching The Ghosts Of Winterfell.

by Fostofina



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fostofina/pseuds/Fostofina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arya goes looking for a ghost, Sansa follows. But things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art Of Catching The Ghosts Of Winterfell.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Jane Eyre inspired fic, I hope you enjoy ;D

** Arya **

 

Arya didn’t sleep that night; all her thoughts were on the ghost that she saw this morning, _Ghosts aren’t real, stupid!_ _Old Nan just says those stories so you’d be proper._

But no matter how much she tried to encourage herself, to forget it all about it, to toss and turn, or to just lay still and until sleep comes for her, she couldn’t bring herself to rest so instead she rose from her bed, having decided that the only solution for her sleeping problem was a good mid-night snack.

As she made her way to the kitchen, Arya thought about what had happened just some hours ago, after she managed to dodge her lessons with their old septa. All she could think about was how beautiful the day was when she took in the sight of Winterfell from the yard, the delicate summer snow covered the roofs of the castle like a soft thin blanket and she breathed in the fresh crisp air as she looked up to marvel at the sight of the clear blue sky.

 

And there it was.

 

The very last window of the unoccupied and forbidden east wing was wide open, a handkerchief tied to the window frame, and worse yet, when she tried to approach it, she could have sworn that she heard a woman’s laugh, but then again, it could’ve been her mind playing tricks on her. _The servants were probably just cleaning it that’s all._

Arya took an apple from the kitchen and started to devour it, chewing as loud as she could so she can to cover up the sound her own thoughts when suddenly, she heard a noise coming from outside and her heart skipped a beat . _If anyone finds me here at this hour I’ll get the scolding of a lifetime._ Quickly, Arya slipped into the shadows thanking the gods that no fire was kept lit in the kitchen, and she noticed that the approaching figure was holding a candle revealing it’s face. Arya held her breath in fear when she recognized her father’s features, the lord of Winterfell looked troubled and wary. Her stomach ached as he looked around in search for anyone. When he made sure that no one was looking, he knelt down under the kitchen table and removed a stone from its place on the floor. Quickly enough, Ned Stark got up and left after taking a key that was safely hid under the stone.

 

She stood there in the darkness of the kitchen. She let her stomach settle down as she pondered over what just happened and tried to decide what to do next. _If I follow him, I might get caught, but if I don’t then I’ll never know._ After all, he didn’t look like he would answer her if she had asked him, and so Arya followed her father quietly and quickly like a cat, so careful that she even made sure that he wouldn’t see her shadow, not that she needed that anyway, the place was too dimly lit to make her clearly visible, and that was moment when she realized where she followed her father to. _This is the east wing! But why would father be so careful when going there?_ Winterfell was his and no one could deny him entrance to any part of it. Arya watched him with curiosity in her eyes as he stood in front of a large door that didn’t have a handle, only a lock.

 

Slowly as to not make a sound, Ned put the key in its lock and turned it to open the large wooden door, he entered and made sure to close it shut behind him. Hesitantly, Arya approached the door and leaned against it, she heard the sound of another lock turning and the sound of a door being opened and closed. _So there are several doors like this one, but why?_ As if on cue, she heard a faint and muffled scream coming from far away and the lurching in her stomach came back to her in full force, although perhaps she was imagining things again. 

Little did she know that as she was following her father, Arya herself was being followed by another she-wolf.

* * *

 

  **Sansa**

 

It was a beautiful day, but Sansa couldn’t enjoy it. _My head feels as heavy as a horse_. She wasn’t use to this lack of sleep. A night terror has haunted her last night and so she decided that perhaps a nice walk in the halls of Winterfell would put her mind to peace. She ended up finding her sister following their father into the east wing. Unfortunately, once she realized where her sister has led her, panic took hold of her and the redhead retired to her room as quickly as she could. She couldn’t sleep the rest of the night, curiosity gnawing away at the back of her mind.

Sansa sat at the breakfast table watching her sister watching their father, casually looking away every now and then, feigning disinterest as best as she could. _I will not ask her sister and give her the upper hand._ Besides, the glinting in Arya’s eyes told Sansa that she would get all of her answers if she followed her again tonight.

And so she waited for nightfall and followed her sister into the kitchen, the young lady watched dubiously as her little wolf sister removed a stone from the ground and returned it to its place as swiftly as she could. Arya got up, fear etched into her face as she looked around her, and Sansa’s eyes widened in surprise as they went from the key in her sister’s hand and reached the small dagger at her hip. _Someone gave her a weapon! Where could’ve she gotten that?_ Arya ran out of the kitchen as quickly, her small feat not making any noise. Sansa tried to keep up but running proved to be difficult in her long gown, she kept tripping and almost fell at some point, but, thanks to the seven, she didn’t make a sound. Or so she thought.

As soon as they had arrived in front of the large door at the east wing, Arya turned around, panic apparent in her every feature until she saw her sister. She seemed to relax. _She must have thought that I was father or one of the servants._ Then the brunette’s face contorted into a wrath expression.

‘Sansa! Leave now!’ She whispered furiously. 

‘Not by myself! What are you doing in the east wing? Don’t you know that it’s forbidden to be here?’ Sansa replied just as intensely.

‘I don’t have time for your lectures!’ she snapped back, her voice getting louder.

Sansa stared at her sister’s face in disbelief. _Why do I even try anymore?_ Arya was always too wild to notice that she, their mother and their septa were just trying to help her. The older Stark girl began to feel the blood boil in her head as all the episodes of her sister’s childish attitude flashed in front of her.

‘I’M TRYING TO HELP YOU! Don’t you realize that if we’re found, we’ll both be in trouble!’ Sansa shouted angrily, snatching the key from her sister’s hand, and preventing her form meeting her end.

Arya was about to open her mouth when a gruff voice came from the end of the hall

‘WHO GOES THERE?’ The voice shouted threateningly, the yell was followed by the sound of a sword slashing the air.

Panic took over Sansa, and blood rushed to her head as the prospect of her lord father’s disappointment and anger taking shape in front of her, and so with one quick movement, the young lady inserted the key in its place and turned the lock, opening it with more noise then necessary and shoving her sister inside.

 

* * *

 

** Arya **

 

As soon as they were both on the other side of the big wooden door, Sansa shut it with a loud thud, Arya looked at her sister, her eyes wide in astonishment as the small girl watched her lady sister put her hand over her heart, her face a mask of fear.

Arya’s grinned more widely than she ever did in a very long time. _It appears as the perfect little girl can make mistakes as well._ She turned around to take in the place; it was another hall about 30 paces long, one with a small window allowing entrance a small stream of moonlight, at the end of the hall, another handless, wooden door stood tall .The she-wolf’s smile widened as her heart fluttered at the sight. _This will be a great story to tell the boys tomorrow._

But her smile soon disappeared as they heard footsteps approaching from outside.

‘The noise came from here, the intruder must be in the east wing!’ a voice announced.

‘We must enter here at once’ another voice declared and a loud bang erupted from the door. 

But if there was one thing Arya Stark knew how to do, it was to slip away as fast as she could: swift as a deer, Arya dragged her sister by the elbow and ran 

As fast as her feet could take her, and quick as a snake, she opened the other door and went in, her sister in tow.

There was another hallway, identical to the one they had just crossed, they crossed that one two, and another, and another, all crossed. Until finally, they reached a hallway with a much wider window, showing the northern night sky in all it’s splendor, at the end of the hallway stood a large wirewood door with large shining ebony handles carved in the shape of the direwolf of their house.

Arya had just unlocked the grand doors when Sansa tripped on the edge of her gown, tackling the young girl to the ground, and just like that, Arya watched in horror as the key flew from her hand and slid under the crack of the door she just opened and onto what awaits on the other side.

Annoyance washed over her as she pushed her sister off of her and carefully approached the door, listening to everything around her from her sister’s loud breathing to her own quiet footsteps. Without warning, a loud laugh came from the other end; it was the same laugh that she heard that fateful day in the yard.

 

She has had enough of this adventure.

 

* * *

 

** Sansa **

 

Sansa stood up, trying to catch her breath from all of the running she had to do and trying to calm herself as much as she could. _This is bad. Mother will lock me up and father will never speak to me again._

Her train of thoughts was interrupted as a loud and boisterous laugh was heard from behind the ancient door, relieved at the sound of another woman, Sansa allowed herself to sigh. _She is not a guard, perhaps she can guide us back to our rooms without causing much trouble, even if she does not, she will give us the key and we could return it to its original place quietly, after all, the guards must be gone by now._

The wolf lady turned to her younger sister and almost smiled, but the look on her sister’s face vanquished any relief that she could have mustered, Arya’s face was as pale as a sheet, her eyes were widened in fear as she nervously bit her lower lip, and Sansa knew that something was definitely wrong because Arya was not the kind of person to cower easily at any circumstance.

‘I want to go back to my room’ Arya said in a low voice, barely a whisper.

Sansa turned back and tried to open the door that they entered from, there was only one problem, the door had closed and there was no handle meaning that the only way of getting back was to get the key from behind the magnificent door at the end of the hallway.

 

* * *

  **Arya**

Arya’s eyes grew dark as she felt the blood boil in her face, not only has her stupid sister tripped and made her lose their key, she also dared to look her straight in the eye and tell her that they couldn’t get back to their room without said key.

So naturally, Arya could no longer contain the venom in her voice when she questioned ‘What?’

Sansa raised an eyebrow at her with an unsatisfied look on her face, it made Arya want to punch that expression away ‘Well if you haven’t noticed, the doors don’t have any handles, honestly Arya stop looking at me like I committed a crime, it’s not my fault that they are made like this!’

 _She doesn’t even realize what position we’re in! Does she?_ Arya’s eyes twitched and her hands began to shake as she burst out ‘ IT IS YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HAVEN’T TRIPPED ON YOUR STUPID DRESS, WE WOULD STILL HAVE THE KEY’

Sansa’s face reddened as she replied with a hushed and forceful voice ‘ Stop yelling or they’ll hear you, of course I wouldn’t expect you to understand what I’m saying right now, since you couldn’t understand what I said five minutes ago before you got us into this mess’

Challenged, the grey-eyed wolf raised her voice even higher. _Is she honestly telling me to act like a lady now when we’re trapped!_ ‘I will raise my voice as loud as I would like to, and to be frank, our best option is for them to hear us or we will never get back to our rooms’ then she added mimicking her sister’s high pitched voice ‘ Of course I wouldn’t expect you to understand what I am saying right now’ then she continued ‘ Since you saw it fit to sneak and run around the castle in a BLODDY GOWN’

The lovely Stark’s perfectly blue eyes began to water and guilt started to eat it’s way through her little sister’s chest, but just as Arya began to mumble an apology Sansa spoke, her voice filled with pride and finality ‘ Well that’s only because I don’t have any breeches just like any normal person wouldn’t’ she looked at her indignantly ‘ I wear dresses because I look lovely and graceful in them unlike you, it doesn’t matter if _you_ wear them or not, you’ll always be rude, rough and a horseface’

Arya’s guilt instantly vanished and was replaced with a stabbing feeling in her chest; she felt a painful lump grow in her throat and her eyes hurting, threatening to water as she took in the sight of the triumphant look on her sister’s face, she quickly willed them away and opened her mouth to retort with something vicious about her sister’s idiocy and about the sincere hate that she felt towards her at that very moment.

Suddenly, they both jumped as something slammed and broke against the inside of the white door. She quickly turned to face it and decided against raising her voice any more. _Whatever is on the other side doesn’t know that the door is open._ Her mind registered as she quietly went to sit on the floor, her face hardened when she caught a glimpse of her sister as she sat on the floor, her back leaning against the cold stone wall.

 

* * *

 

** Sansa **

 

Sansa watched her sister silently anticipating any kind of response, but to her surprise, the she-wolf just turned silently and sat on the floor with her eyes cold and distant, fixed in front of her.

The older girl knew better then to raise her voice again after the noise that they have heard from the inside. _This is not truly one of the servants, whoever is in there is not a friend._ Her fear at this moment was only matched by her anger at her younger sister not only because of the position that they are now in, but also because she didn’t reply as she expected her to and that only made her feel an infinite amount of guilt over the horrible thing that she had just said. Finally, Sansa took a seat on the floor next to the other girl and looked ahead of her. 

The two of them sat next to each other wallowing in annoyance for what seamed like seasons, each of them hating the sound of the other’s breathing and hating the fact that they have to share air with them. Every once and a while they would share glares or one of them would sigh until Sansa thought that she should begin to say something.

‘I am sorry for saying what I’ve said, it’s not true’ She said softly. Her eyes studied her sister’s face as it softened for just a moment. Arya took a glance at her and then continued to stare ahead of her, her face reserved. 

‘It’s alright, you only spoke the truth’ she said, her voice a cracked mask of indifference.

Sansa looked at her sister in shock. _She thinks that I meant it._ In all of her years, she never thought that the small she-wolf cared much for what others thought of her. But then again, her little sister was only human and the opinion of others’ must have affected her even if she refused to admit it. The redhead felt horrified at the prospect that she could have been so misguided ‘But if you think that you are plain, then why not try to be fairer?’

This time Arya looked at her straight in the face and stared at her face for a while, hoping to make her change the subject. After a few minutes she let out a sigh and admitted ‘I am plain and ugly. I’m simply too bad at doing ladylike things and I hate them too much to even try '

Even though The fact that the youngest Stark girl hated all her lessons was not news to Sansa, there was only one question that she wanted to ask as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion ‘But being a lady is so much fun, how can you not like it when everything you have to do is so entertaining and simple? 

Arya’s eyes narrowed for a second as she studied her sister’s face, when she made sure that there was no accusation in her question, she answered as softly as she could muster ‘Because dear sister, I am simply not as perfect as you are’

The young lady Stark knew for certain that her sister had just mocked her and replied in a vexed whisper ‘I am not perfect!’

The brunette simply rolled her eyes at her ‘Honestly Sansa you are the most perfect lady I have ever seen, you are beautiful, talented, you excel in every task that you perform and you are perfectly happy with your future…it’s why mother loves you so much’

 

_She cannot think so!_

 

‘Mother loves all of us the same and you know that very well’ Sansa tried to comfort her sister. She thought about holding her hand, but she decided against it.

Arya turned her head to stare at the opposite wall once more ‘I didn’t say that she doesn’t love me, but when she spends time with you it’s different, you talk about things that you both like and with me…I only make everything difficult for her and that is all that I do, I tried to change it but I cannot stop doing all that I love’ she finished, her head slightly bowed.

Sansa tried to take in what her sister said as she watched said sister swallow, her jaws tightening. _All this time, Arya had wanted to be like me. She was jealous of me._

This time she put her arms around her sister and let her lean her small head on her delicate shoulders. She thought that Arya would sob, except Arya never cried.

* * *

**  
Arya **

 

Arya felt stupid for telling her sister all of what she had just admitted, she leaned her head against her sister’s shoulders and took comfort in them. She was being weak and she wanted to redeem herself, but as she tried to think of something witty to say but Sansa spoke first.

‘I have a secret to share too’ she said softly in a voice so warm it reminded her of their mother when they spoke quietly or of Jon when he japed with her and mussed her hair. 

‘What is it?’ She didn’t truly care but she didn’t want to end this moment.

‘ I am jealous of you too’ She admitted in a whisper

Arya raised an eyebrow but did not lift her head from the blue-eyed maiden’s shoulder ‘Why would you, of all people be jealous of _me_?’

Sansa let out a deep breath ‘Well all the servants love you better because you are their friend, so does father and the boys’

This time, the she-wolf lifted her head and looked at her sister in shock. Usually it felt like she and her sister spoke as if they came from different lands, in the sense that she only understood few of the words that the redhead says whenever they spoke, but the look on her face was plain in any tongue. _I know how she feels._ But before she could answer Sansa spoke.

‘I know what you will say, but I suppose it’s just like you and mother, you enjoy each other’s company and I am not interested in the same things as them’ She said with a crestfallen face ‘ I do not want to go exploring or running and playing in the mud with swords’

 Before Arya could make herself commit the same mistake of feeling guilty twice, she mumbled out loud her thoughts, her eyes not meeting Sansa’s ‘At least you have stupid Jeyne Pool’

 Knowing that her sister admired her friend and adored her, the little girl hoped that the older one didn’t catch what she had just said. But to her bad luck, Sansa heard her. Her Tully blue eyes narrowed into slits as she spat ‘Well at least I don’t spend all my time with a bastard’

 If there was one thing that all the inhabitants of Winterfell knew, it was to not cross Jon Snow in the presence of his little sister; and so Arya Stark glared at the other girl with eyes that shone like the dagger strapped to her hip as she said with complete devotion ‘ Jon Snow is a thousand times better brother than you and a thousand times a better friend than Jeyne Pool’

 

* * *

  **Sansa**

 

‘Is that so?’ Sansa glared at Arya, perfectly satisfied with hurting her at that point. _Did she just forget how I held her a minute ago?_ Once again, the little girl glaring at her had forgotten how she had always tried to help her.

 ‘Yes. Jon would defend me against anyone who would dare to mock me or hurt me!’

 ‘And you think that I would not do the same?’ at this moment, the only thing that stopped Sansa from yelling was the fact that there was an enemy behind the immense wierwood door.

 ‘Of course not, when _your friend_ mocks me you don’t stop her, you would only join in on the fun!’ Arya looked at her fiercely.

 Shame washed over Sansa as she heard what her sister had said ‘well you mock me too with our brothers when I can’t see you’

 ‘Because I know that they love you, but Jeyne means it when she mocks me, and you just laugh with her. Jon would never do that’ she added that last part as a mumble.

 The redhead never thought that her actions would hurt the indestructible Arya Stark so badly. _We were only playing. We never meant to hurt her._

 Sansa cupped her sisters cheeks and gently turned her head towards her, forcing the small wolf to look at her in the eyes ‘How can I not jape about you when I know that you will grow to be beautiful and graceful, you will have suitors lining up from all over the seven kingdoms when they hear tales about the beautiful northern girl who can fight and live their life’

 She knew that even though Arya didn’t care much for suitors, her little sister would still appreciate the gesture. And the redhead let a smile draw itself on her face when she saw Arya give the faintest of smiles. This time, it was the small she-wolf who embraced her sister in a full hug.

 And with that the two sister’s rose from the floor, leaning on each other and on the walls of Winterfell.

 Arya held the hilt of the small dagger with one hand and held her sister’s hand with the other while Sansa brushed the dust off her gown with her free hand. The two of them looked at the wirewood door as they walked together and opened it, hand in hand.

 

They were getting their key back.

* * *

  **Arya**

Sansa was the one who pushed the door open.

Arya walked in to see a spacious bedchamber; furs hung on all of the walls except for one of them that donned an enormous tapestry with the direwolf of their house on it, while a fire was kept lit keeping it very warm inside. A grand bed with soft cover and feathered pillows was opposite to the fireplace. _This is as nice as our Chambers!_

At the center of the Chamber was a large oak round table; there were only two chairs by it. The young girl’s eyes widened in shock at the sight of a lady occupying one of the chairs, the mysterious woman was strikingly beautiful: She had fair skin like milk, her dark hair cascaded around her long face and her slender shoulders in flowing soft waves until it reached the small of her back, a blue winter rose decorating it. She wore fine greyish-blue silks while a silver necklace, encrusted with blue sapphires and pearls, was wrapped around her delicate neck. She could not see her eyes as the woman bowed her head to focus on the object her fingers studied: their key.

But her beauty was not what made her intriguing but it was her queer calmness. _This cannot be right_ , _this woman is held here apart from everyone, yet here she sits as calm as the river. Her garments are all strange as well._

_Why would father put her here?_

_It’s obvious that she is a Stark, but then…why would he lock her away?_

Then a thought came to her. Mayhap _she is a bastard._ The thought made her cringe.

The she-wolf turned to look at her sister who seemed to be calm if not relieved at the sight of the petite woman sitting at the center, the redhead took a step foreword and a crushing sound filled the quiet room. The sisters looked down and saw that there was broken glass all over the chamber’s floor. _She must have smashed this when she heard us arguing._

Afraid for Sansa and for herself, Arya tightened her grip on the hilt of her dagger until her hands started to hurt. Her palms started sweating when she saw that the woman noticed their presence, now fully looking at them.

She smiled warmly at them as she quickly hid the key in her bodice and got up walking to Sansa with such joy ‘Cat!’ 

The woman didn’t seem to notice the terror etched on the blue eyed maiden’s face ‘How nice of you to come, only Ned comes here usually’ the woman wrapped her arms around Sansa ‘ He told me that you have a son now, an heir to Winterfell’

The woman grabbed the girl’s arms with both of her hands as her tone started to get serious  ‘Sweet Cat, sweet sister, you must tell Ned to give him to me’ she started to speak faster as if she was afraid someone might hear her, her grip around Sansa tightening until the redhead winced ‘ My child Cat, he must say yes and give me my child’

Arya froze in a spell of shock and fear as she watched the scene pay out; it was only Sansa’s whimper of pain and the sight of a tears starting to trickle on her face that broke the spell.  All of her fears were replaced with anger at this woman who hurt her sister and made her cry.

Swift as a dornish steed, The Stark girl drew her small dagger.

 Arya seethed ‘GET away from her this instant’

The woman stopped her display and swirled to Arya’s direction instantly, two pairs of steely eyes meeting one another. The woman gasped and her face contorted into something feral as she looked at her and declared ‘you’re me!’

The lean girl didn’t have a chance to react as the woman shrieked and lunged at her. The dagger glided from Arya’s hand and clattered on the stone floor as the madwoman wrapped her hands around Arya’s neck, the girl forced away her panic as she kicked the woman in her leg as hard as she could. The strange lady held her leg in pain as Arya quickly retrieved her dagger and jumped on the woman’s back, trying to hold the dagger to her throat and threaten her so she’d stop. _I have to save us before its too late._

At first it seemed as she had the upper hand. The woman struggled under her weight and began to sway as she stood, but then the woman ran and shoved Arya against the wall that had the tapestry. The girl’s head hit the wall hard but she refused to let go, so the older woman kept slamming her against the wall until her grip loosened. The madwoman then carried her on her back to the center table and smashed the girl against it.

 Arya felt the table break under her and the colors around her darkened. No matter how hard she tried, she could not rise. Her eyes darted around in panic trying to find Sansa’s feet; she found them next to one of the walls. And as the colors went darker, she prayed to the old gods and the new for strength to rise and fight, but the gods were cruel.

 The last thing she heard before the final wisp of color disappeared was the victorious laughter of the woman.

 

* * *

 

** Sansa **

 

Sansa stood in silent terror leaning against the wall, watching as the madwoman laughed next to her sister who was currently thrown to the floor and bleeding from her head, the lovely woman was euphoric ‘YES, YES, YES!’

 The older Stark girl heard a slam against the door of the room, and her lord father’s forceful voice ‘Open this door immediately’. Her heart fluttered at his voice. _The guards must have come to him when they heard us in the east wing._

 But she knew that the grand wirewood door would not breakdown easily. Her attention was brought back to the woman when she stopped laughing and declared in a loud voice to her little sister’s small form, her eyes flashing dangerously as a tear made its way down her rosy cheeks  ‘ AND NOW THE QUEEN OF LOVE AND BEAUTY SHALL BATHE IN THE DRAGON’S BREATH’. She yanked out the blue rose from her hair and placed it softly in the wounded girl’s hair, and then the woman proceeded to grab Arya by her feet and drag her to the lit fire. Leaving Sansa behind glued against the wall.

 Sansa heard her father’s loud banging become faster as horror took over his voice ’LYA, STOP WHAT YOU’RE DOING THIS INSTANT!’

 Everything seemed to suddenly slow down around the she-wolf…

 

 Her father. He would not come.

 The woman. She would not stop.

 And Arya.  She would not rise.

 

Sansa. She had to save them.

 

And so with all her might, Sansa grabbed one of the wooden chairs. She lifted it as high as she could and she shattered it on the woman’s head. In the split of a second the woman, whom she supposes is named Lya, fell on top of Arya and Sansa shoved the slender body off her sister as fast as she could.

Quickly, Sansa fetched the key from the woman’s bodice and ran to the door; she opened it with shaking hands, afraid that the unconscious woman might wake up.

The young lady threw the door open to find her father with Jory Cassel by his side. She let herself fall in her father’s arms with a loud sob as relief started to wash over her; he wrapped her tightly in a hug and started to soothe her as Jory went inside the chamber ‘My lord, Lady Arya is hurt!’

 Ned Stark let go of his eldest and went inside the chamber; he gently carried the young girl ‘Fetch maester Lewin to Arya’s chamber’ the northern captain nodded and ran immediately following lord Stark’s orders.

 Sansa and her father walked out of the chamber, making sure to shut the white door behind them as they made their way to rest of the castle, perhaps that she should have many questions to ask or that she should be afraid of the punishment that she would receive. But for now, The Stark girl was happy that they were safe.

 

Both her and her little sister.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry about any grammar mistakes, english is not my mother language =)


End file.
